Talk:List of quotes featured in Inkheart
Quote Apperience I am going to use the defalt quote code (the one with no color) untill you tell me how you want the colors done. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 20:31, April 26, 2015 (UTC) My Bad I'm sorry, I missunderstood the purpose of this page. I will not add any quotes to it in the future. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 21:20, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, this one is completely on me Orz. Idk why I thought the top sentence will clarify it enough, will work on it after I finished this reply; basically, this is an Out of universe article that ONLY lists the quotes Cornelia Funke used on the very beginning of each chapter; most of them are all preexisting material (so far I've only come across one that's not). The notable quote thing I told you about is to be added on book pages, but like one of the last things, or like after you're done summarizing the chapter the quote is for... cuz, there's always a chance a better one would come up later, right? :As for the colors, on this page it's only for the purpose of differentiating one quote from another more easily upon first glance. On character pages or locations or whatever in-universe articles, if quoting then Quote1 = from Inkheart, Quote2 = from Inkspell, Quote3 = from Inkdeath; it's just again a faster way to see the differences. I think the quote template has also been tampered with and I have yet to figure out a way to fix it, which is why temporarily I think the colors can do the work. On those three reference pages, what I did is just rotate them 1,2,3,1,2,3,1,2,3... etc. The only time the same color will be place on top of one another, is when it's the same thing; I wrote in my edit history (I have no idea how to make it sound more professional and that's why it's not actually on the page): "currently complete! If something wasn't originally written in English and you know the source material, feel free to help out!" So yeah, to my understanding, not all of the quotes are originally written in English, and if Cornelia's version is already a translation, then the English version could be a translation of a translation, and sometimes meanings could get lost... I mean, obviously I won't know the difference, but I thought it'd be nice if the original source can also be provided. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:37, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, that makes perfect sense. So I take it that quotes from each chapter will be left out of the summeries for now?Katherine Rebekah (talk) 22:23, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmmm... like I said, I'm not against putting a quote up once the intended chapter's summary is finished. And if it is indeed finished, there should also be enough space between a quote to another, so on book pages, you supposedly don't need to rotate the templates like I did for the lists, and just use the template respectively, so we should be seeing all reds on Inkheart's chapter section. This is one of those, if you feel like doing it then go for it, type of thing, but just don't make it the other way around and spend too much time deciding which quote to use lol. The summary is still the main focus. =D :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:38, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Got it. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:40, April 27, 2015 (UTC)